


ocean eyes

by GendryaTonksWhitlock



Series: Billie Eilish Songs-Gendrya [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya Stark-centric, Based on a Billie Eilish Song, Canon - TV, F/M, Gendry Waters is a Baratheon, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Song: Ocean Eyes (Billie Eilish)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GendryaTonksWhitlock/pseuds/GendryaTonksWhitlock
Summary: Arya sabe que los ojos de Gendry tienen poder sobre ella, ella los evita durante la reunión de Dragon Pit pero no puede evitarlos luego y es en esos ojos tan azules como el mar que ella se reconcilia con sus percepciones de la muerte y la vida. Inspirada en Ocean Eyes de Billie Eilish
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: Billie Eilish Songs-Gendrya [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734973
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	ocean eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen y la canción tampoco. 
> 
> Traté de ser lo más canon posible pero hacia el final algo tenia que cambiar porque mi entendimiento del personaje de Arya no la concibe dejando a su familia tan facil luego de luchar tanto por volver. 
> 
> Voy a tratar de mantener este escrito lo mas canon posible solo agregando piezas faltantes en el gran rompecabezas incompleto que fue la última temporada.
> 
> Voy a intercalar momentos del presente, principalmente en la reunión de Dragon Pit de la elección del rey y en cursiva colocare escenas del pasado que no son recuerdos, solo narro hechos del pasado dentro de la escena del presente para ir entendiendo los pensamientos de Arya en ese momento.

Ocean eyes

_No es justo._

Arya lleva la cuenta de cuantas veces ha sentido esos profundos ojos azules sobre ella durante todo lo que ha durado la reunión en Dragons Pit, ella ha evitado encontrarse con su mirada pero él continua buscándola, como cuando eran niños y viajaban por el Kingsroad y entre si solían buscar la mirada del otro para comunicarse silenciosamente, ella no necesitaba eso en este momento, sería una distracción y aunque ella no lo admitiría a nadie más podía admitirlo para sí misma, tenía miedo de conseguirse con su mirada otra vez.

_Ella lleva un rato observándolo trabajar, como se mueve por la fragua, trabajando y supervisando el trabajo de los otros herreros, en las sombras ella no podía ver el color de sus ojos pero sabía que el azul estaba allí, cuando El perro entró en la fragua y comenzó a burlarse de él su instinto de cuidarlo salió a flote , interviniendo en su discusión, ella hubiese querido un reencuentro mejor con Gendry, no uno donde estaba defendiéndolo de El Perro, pero no podía dejar que ese mierda lo insultara_

_Cuando El Perro se va y ella reúne el coraje suficiente para encontrarse con sus ojos, la profundidad de su mirada hace que su corazón lata con fuerza en su pecho y lejos de estar molesta con él por haber querido dejarla en favor de quedarse con La Hermandad antes que lo vendieran a la Bruja Roja, ella solo está feliz de que su amigo esté vivo y a pesar de que la muerte marcha hacia las puertas de su hogar poder conseguirlo aquí en su hogar de la infancia hace saltar su corazón. Él bromea con ella como cuando era niña y ella para sorpresa de sí misma sonríe y contesta a sus burlas con picardía._

_Cuando Arya se va de la fragua para dejarlo trabajar, pasa un rato para que la sonrisa abandone su rostro._

Ella amenaza a Yara con cortarle la garganta si continua amenazando la vida de su hermano, Gendry vuelve a buscar su mirada y ella se lo concede unos segundos, él suspira y ella trata de no perderse en sus ojos. Esta reunión es un completo fastidio, ella solo está aquí por defender a Jon, nada importa además de eso y de que esos demonios Dothraki e Inmaculados se fueran del continente.

_Arya entrena en el patio con algunos de los nuevos reclutas, por el rabillo del ojo distingue la inconfundible figura de Gendry saliendo de la fragua, su caminar pesado es la única muestra de cansancio, sabe que ha estado trabajando con pocas comidas y poco descanso junto a los otros herreros forjando las armas de Vidriagón que se necesitan para enfrentar a los muertos. Ella lo ha estado espiando, él se dirige hacia Ser Davos el hombre que ella aprendió era el consejero más cercano de Jon. Observa al hombre mayor pasarle un plato del estofado que está sirviendo a las tropas sin que Gendry haga la fila, desde lejos puede ver que entre los dos hay familiaridad y respeto, cuando Ser Davos abandona su puesto y se sienta con su amigo en un rincón del patio, puede verlos reír y bromear como dos viejos amigos. Ella sabe que Gendry no es un gran hacedor de amigos, por esa razón hace caso a su impulso y se acerca a ellos sin ocultarse, quiere saber de dónde se conocen, quiere saber que hizo Gendry en el tiempo que estuvieron separados._

_Gendry por supuesto la ve hacer acercarse primero y Ser Davos cuando se da cuenta se levanta para saludarla formalmente._

_-Lady Arya- la saluda el hombre mayor haciendo una inclinación de cabeza._

_-Ser Davos por favor, no soy una dama- responde ella educadamente-Gendry- dice saludando a su amigo y ella sabe y espera el saludo que viene._

_-M’Lady- le dice con un brillo travieso en los ojos._

_-¿Quién es el dolor en el trasero del otro ahora?- le pregunta con familiaridad y él se carcajea antes de tomar otro bocado._

_Ella y Davos toman asiento para acompañarlo mientras come._

_-Iba a presentarlos pero me parece que ustedes se conocen- comenta el hombre mayor mirando del uno al otro interrogante._

_Gendry está comiendo de plato con verdadero apetito ahora así que ella responde por ambos._

_-Es así, somos viejos amigos- responde simplemente._

_-¿Qué tan viejos?- indaga el hombre sin malicia solo extrañado de como el camino de estos dos pudo haberse cruzado._

_-Antes de conocerte- responde Gendry entre bocados._

_Arya mira la cara de confusión del hombre y decide contarle la historia hasta que la bruja roja se lo llevó en una versión muy resumida._

_-Me parece curioso que no le mencionaras nada al Rey en el Norte sobre tu viaje con su hermana ¿o si lo hiciste durante el viaje más allá del muro?_

_-¿Fuiste más allá del muro con Jon?- pregunta Arya sorprendida. Puede ver como sus orejas se ponen rojas de vergüenza._

_-Salvo la vida de tu hermano y el resto de ellos allá arriba- afirma Davos con orgullo en su voz._

_-Ser Davos, solo corrí, no fue nada heroico ni esa mierda y no, no hable de ella nunca con nadie, se lo prometí y cumplí mi promesa, ni siquiera con Thoros o Beric, simplemente fue como si todos hubiésemos acordado no hablar de ti para cuidarte. Incluso El Perro, me enteré que viajaste con él después de huir de la hermandad cuando los escuché hablar en la forja._

_Arya siente que el orgullo y el cariño que le tiene a su amigo crece dentro de su pecho._

_-Gracias-le dice Arya a Gendry directamente. Sin necesidad de agregar el motivo, ambos entienden que es por cuidar del hermano favorito de Arya. Gendry hunde la mirada en su plato de comida sin responder._

_-Y ustedes, ¿Cómo se hicieron amigos?-pregunta con verdadera curiosidad y es Davos quien le cuenta la historia resumida de su amistad._

_-Gracias- vuelve a decir Arya desde su corazón pero dirigido esta vez hacia el caballero de la cebolla, como sabe que Davos no la entendería como Gendry, ella explica- Le salvó la vida a mi mejor amigo._

_Ser Davos asiente con una sonrisa tímida y se levanta, se despide de ambos y los deja solos._

_Gendry la observa con intensidad, el plato ahora vacío en su regazo._

_-Sigues considerándome tu amigo- dice con voz calmada- Tu mirada en la cueva la noche antes de que me llevara la bruja me dijo que te había roto el corazón._

_El toro no era tonto ni estúpido como ella había proclamado en múltiples ocasiones durante su infancia juntos._

_-Sabía porque lo hacías, sabía que tenías razón en cierta forma, pero yo también la tenía, eventualmente hubiésemos resuelto las cosas si no te hubiesen llevado- responde crípticamente._

_Ambos saben que ella estaba un poco enamorada de él en aquel entonces, no sabe que impulsa a Gendry a preguntar lo siguiente._

_-¿Cómo lo hubiésemos resuelto?- la curiosidad en su pregunta es auténtica y ella responde con la sinceridad de su corazón._

_-Hubiese sido capaz de abandonarlo todo por ti- dicho esto ella se levanta y se va rápidamente dejando a Gendry congelado en donde estaba sentado pero no por el frio del norte._

La fulana reunión terminó y ella va con los inmaculados a ver a Jon, luego de una breve reunión donde su hermano solo pronuncio monosílabos ella sale de la fortaleza y observa la destrucción de las torres imponentes, rodea por los terrenos hasta que llega al sitio donde unas semanas antes consiguieron los cuerpos de Jamie y Cersei Lannister y suspira… la última de su lista, muerta aplastada por su propia fortaleza.

Camina un poco más rodeando el castillo y los escombros que aún hay en los terrenos y se encuentra con el sitio donde fueron hallados los cuerpo de otros hermanos, pero en situación completamente diferente, mientras los Lannister murieron envueltos en un abrazo romántico y protector alrededor del otro, los Clegane murieron no solo por la caída desde la torre y los incendios del dragón, se habían herido grave y brutalmente entre ellos de múltiples maneras.

Ella recuerda como Sandor la convenció de que abandonara su venganza y viviera, vivir era lo único en que pensaba cuando trataba de huir en la ciudad del fuego del dragón, vivir, pero que significaba eso para ella ahora, ya no tenía su lista, ya no había más guerra, ya no creía poder volver a Winterfell sin ver fantasmas y muertos vivientes en cada rincón de su hogar.

SYRIO FLOREL

NED STARK

ROBB STARK

CATELYN STARK

RICKON STARK

LADY CRANE

BERIC DONDARRION

THEON GREYJOY

LYANNA MORMONT

SANDOR CLEGANE

LA NIÑA Y SU MADRE

Son nombres que están en su nueva lista, la lista de personas que murieron mientras ella vivió, unos dieron su vida por ella o por su familia, otros murieron con mucho por delante, por decisión o convicción propia o por capricho de otros, pero ellos ya no están y ella sí, ella quiere vivir bien para honrarlos pero no sabe cómo hacerlo.

Siente pasos pesados detrás de ella y sabe a quién pertenecen sin necesidad de volverse.

-No tienes que andar de puntillas a mi alrededor- dice ella lo suficientemente alto para que él la escuche.

Camina hasta su lado, hasta que ella siente su calor corporal tocar su brazo.

_Arya sabe que cuando Gendry se despierte tendrá muchas preguntas, ella observa su rostro dormido, tan pacífico, sabe que él siempre fue importante para ella pero ahora sabe con certeza que tan importante es, no fue algo que ella simplemente decidió en el momento , había estado tomando coraje durante algunos días, ella seguía excusando y alargando el momento alegando que ambos estaban muy ocupados con sus obligaciones antes de la batalla, pero la realidad era que en cuanto a esto Arya no era muy valiente, permitirse sentir y ansiar algo con tanta fuerza era algo que iba en contra de todo su entrenamiento pero era lo que la hacía más cerca de ser la Arya Stark que había sido años atrás y ella deseaba volver a ser Arya Stark, la hija de Ned y Catelyn Stark, la hermana de Robb, Jon, Sansa, Bran y Rickon. Arya Bajo Los pies, Arya Cara de Caballo, Arry… ella quería volver a sentir con la misma intensidad que sentía siendo esas Aryas ella ya no quería ser Nadie y él la ayudaba, en esas breves conversaciones Arya se había sentido más ella que con nadie más, ni siquiera sus hermanos._

_Ahora están tan cerca de la muerte que se arrepiente de haber esperado tanto, ella quiere decirle muchas cosas pero cuando él se despierta la batalla ya está en las puertas de Winterfell, ninguno de los dos es capaz de muchas palabras mientras se visten y preparan para la batalla inminente, un beso desesperado es seguido de “ten cuidado” “tú también” antes de acudir a sus respectivas posiciones para la batalla._

-Pensé que me estabas evitando, solo estaba tratando de adivinar si era bienvenido para estar a tu alrededor… parecías… tener algo en mente- le dice él en voz baja, ella puede decir que él había estado esperando el momento de conseguirla a solas.

-Solo estaba pensando en mi lista- dice ella aún sin mirarlo.

-¿Quién sigue vivo de esa mierda?- pregunta él no sin cierta ironía en su voz.

\- No esa… es otra que recién acabo de hacer- le explica ella.

-¿De otra gente que vas a matar?- pregunta inocentemente y ella suspira una sonrisa.

-De gente por la que voy vivir- ella al fin voltea hacia él, Gendry parece sentir el movimiento y voltea hacia ella unos segundo después, sus miradas se enganchan entre si y ella escucha en su mente.

_-Solo sé que eres hermosa y que te amo… y nada de esto valdrá la pena sin ti…-_

Es como si un dique se rompiera dentro de ella solo con mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos del color y profundidad del océano, ella rompe en llanto e instintivamente busca su consuelo, pasando sus brazos por su cintura y refugiando su rostro en su pecho. Ella siente el pequeño instante de duda en él, antes de que sus brazos la envuelvan con fuerza, ante esto ella solloza más fuerte.

Es en ese momento, allí en sus brazos que ella por fin llora la muerte de sus padres, de sus hermanos, de todos los que la acompañaron en el camino y que se han ido, ella llora la pérdida de su infancia, llora la pérdida de vidas de todos los inocentes entre las guerras y donde ella llora por casi perderse a sí misma. Ella siente las pérdidas tan profundamente como la primera vez pero ya no le sirve de nada ser fuerte y valiente, ellos ya no están con ella, padre ya no está para brindarle esa sonrisa cómplice cuando la atrapaba haciendo algo indebido para una dama, madre ya no estaba para reñirla sobre escaparse de las clases de costura o para trenzarle el cabello en la noche antes de dormir con sus manos suaves y gentiles, Robb ya no estaba para enseñarle a disparar flechas cuando no había nadie más en el patio que ellos, Rickon ya no estaba para jugar a las escondidas con ella y Bran, Syrio, Nymeria… Sandor… ella había perdido tanto y ella no creía poder soportar perder más…

Sabía que con sus hermanos tomando caminos diferentes su manada estaría dispersa, pero ella sabe, en el fondo de su corazón y su alma que el hombre que la abraza con la fuerza suficiente para mantenerla unida cuando ella siente que se desmorona es su propia manada… su familia, ella creyó haberlo perdido una vez… ella no lo volverá a perder… ella vivirá.

-¿Todavía piensas todo eso que me dijiste la otra noche?- pregunta ella suavemente entre sollozos luego de un rato, su voz está rota y es muy baja, pero sabe que él la escucho cuando lo siente tensarse en sus brazos.

Ella siente su suspiro antes de él deshaga su abrazo, dirigiendo sus manos a los lados de su rostro para impulsarla a mirarlo a los ojos nuevamente, ella mantiene sus manos alrededor de su cintura sin separar sus cuerpos.

-Todo lo que dije esa noche, quise decirlo, de verdad…- Él suspira antes de continuar, sus dedos limpian suavemente los rastros de lágrimas en su rostro- Mi único arrepentimiento es haber usado la palabra Dama en lugar de otra… que creo se adaptaría más a nosotros.

-¿Qué palabra sería esa?- pregunta ella a media voz.

-Debí haberte pedido que fueras mi familia- dice el con seriedad, ella lo mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas una vez más.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- pregunta ella con voz rota, como una niña pero verdaderamente intrigada ya que ella sabe que le rompió el corazón al rechazar su propuesta y que lo más racional es que él estuviera enojado con ella después de eso- ¿Por qué me buscas después de que te dije que no?

-Casi mueres después de eso Arya, si tengo que ser solo tu condenado mejor amigo para siempre lo seré, pero no te perderé por no poder superar un rechazo. Es casi irónico que mi padre comenzó una guerra por el rechazo de una mujer Stark hace tantos años para terminar perdiéndola de todas formas, yo no te perderé Arya… solo… quería saber si querías continuar siendo mi amiga, con eso me conformo- le declara con sinceridad- Me alegro de estar aquí, contigo en este momento, poder acompañarte en lo que sea esto que acabas de pasar.

Ella suspira, sabiendo que el necesita entender el motivo por el que ella se desmorono en sus brazos hace un momento y porque sigue siendo un desastre medio lloroso.

Sus ojos de océano solo abandonan los de ella cuando recorren el resto de su rostro, se demoran un poco de vez en cuando en sus labios pero siempre vuelven a sus ojos.

-Yo solo… apenas me permití pensar en todo lo que he perdido y en todo lo que casi pierdo- Gendry suspira luego de su declaración y la atrae nuevamente a su pecho, ellos pasan un rato más allí abrazados sin decir nada.

-Quiero que sepas que estás atrapada conmigo ahora Arya- dice Gendry desde el tope de su cabeza, ninguno de los dos se retira de su abrazo-A menos que ya no me quieras ni siquiera como amigo, pero si aún hay algo de tu cariño para mí, te seguiré a donde vayas.

-¿Qué hay de Storms End?- le pregunta ella con un poco de malicia en la voz.

-Te lo dije esa noche y era cierto… nada de eso vale la pena si no estás a mi lado- declara fervientemente- ¿Me querrás a tu lado donde sea que estés yendo ahora?

-Esa noche…-comienza ella pero él la interrumpe

-No necesitas explicarme Arya- le dice Gendry apartándola para mirarla a los ojos nuevamente- Íbamos a morir, una vez estuviste un poco flechada por mí y fue fácil pedírmelo, lo entiendo… yo solo… pensé… sentí que podía haber algo más, pero al parecer la sangre Baratheon está destinada a enamorarse de la sangre Stark sin ser correspondido.

-Por favor Gendry no… deja de compararnos con ellos y por favor deja de insinuar que te utilicé, no fue así para mi…- Arya reclama un poco alterada porque él entendió todo mal- Te dije que no porque iba a morir… no porque no te amara.

Gendry se ve casi igual de sorprendido que cuando le dijo que quería saber que se sentía estar con un hombre antes de morir.

-Tú… ¿Qué?- balbucea sorprendido apartándose de ella y dándole la espalda.

Arya camina hacia él y pone una de sus manos en su espalda, con una caricia suave buscando consolarlo.

-Yo había planeado venir a matar a Cersei antes de que la reina dragón llegara aquí, pero sabía que era una tarea suicida, no podía decirte que sí y luego irme a morir- le explica Arya, Gendry vuelve a mirarla de frente y la mano de ella baja por su brazo hasta su mano donde ella entrelaza sus dedos con fuerza, ambos bajan la mirada a sus manos unidas.

-Pero no llegaste a tiempo- susurra él.

-Lo hice, creo que hubiese podido hacerlo si Sandor no me hubiese convencido de dar marcha atrás y creo que hubiesen conseguido mi cuerpo muy cerca de aquí si yo seguía adelante- le confiesa

-Sandor…- Gendry asimila la información- El perro te convenció…

-Nuestro vinculo era extraño, pero había respeto mutuo, al final me dijo que no perdiera mi vida con la idea de venganza, que eso no era lo único que debía haber en mi vida y tenía razón, no tenía que morir por la venganza, esa perra igual iba a morir, yo no tenía que hacerlo, Beric murió por última vez salvando mi vida, tenía a Jon, Sansa y Bran, te tenía a ti… tenía mucho por que vivir, salí de la fortaleza antes de que Daenerys desatara el infierno, lo más rápido que pude y luché por mi vida en las calles allá abajo y solo pensaba una cosa “Debo vivir, debo vivir se lo debo a todos”.

Arya observa como sonrisa llega a los ojos de Gendry.

-Tú pensaste en mí, en momentos decisivos de vida o muerte- dice incrédulo y Arya sonríe con ternura, es injusto que sus ojos tengan el poder de derretirla, hacerla llorar, hacerla feliz, hacerla enojar, ella puede ver muchas cosas en sus ojos pero en este momento ve todo el amor que siente por ella y por un momento se asusta de que ella solo le haga daño, pero siente un vacío en el estómago como si estuviera cayendo desde gran altura, esto debe ser lo que llaman caer enamorado.

-Gendry, nunca nadie me había dicho hermosa y mucho menos me habían dicho que me amaban, quiero ser tu esposa, quiero ser la dama de Storm End, quiero ser tu familia- declara con firmeza y la plenitud en su pecho le dice que lo que está haciendo es lo correcto.

Él la mira sorprendido y ella sonríe mínimamente antes de inclinarse hacia arriba para besarlo con suavidad, sus labios le responden con voracidad y desesperación, ella está nuevamente en sus brazos y no se queja de eso.

-No tienes que ser la dama de Storm End si no quieres, puedo renunciar a esa mierda y huir contigo al fin del mundo si ese es tu deseo- le dice cuando se separan.

-No quiero que hagas eso, te lo dije, serás un buen señor- lo tranquiliza

-Pero no serias feliz siendo una dama- Gendry insiste y ella puede ver como se preocupa porque ella sea feliz.

\- Lo he pensado mucho, durante mi infancia admiré mucho a la princesa Nymeria, nombre a mi loba por ella, ¿porque no podría ser como ella? Ella era una guerrera, una esposa, una madre, una gobernante, podemos hacer las cosas mejor para la gente en las tierras de las tormentas y puedo estar en caso de que mis hermanos me necesiten. ¿O es que acaso tú como mi señor esposo no me permitirías usar mi espada y me someterías a labores tontas como la costura y el bordado mientras llevo tus bebés en mi vientre?

-¿Qué cosas dices?, te haría mi maestro de armas para que entrenes a mis soldados y si hay bebés…-parece pensarlo un poco- te dejaré decidir qué hacer mientras los lleves para no ponerlos en peligro, me gustaría pensar que serías una madre preocupada por tus cachorros- le dice con una sonrisa pícara.

Ella sonríe mientras su corazón golpea en su pecho.

-Entonces… Lord Baratheon- dice Arya tratando de contener la sonrisa-Tenemos una boda que anunciar al Rey de los Seis Reinos y a la Reina del Norte.

-Por supuesto M´Lady- dice ofreciéndole su brazo- O debería dirigirme a ti como Princesa- dice con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Ella manotea su brazo pero se rie.

Ella solo le pide que su boda esperen a que Jon sea liberado antes de que tenga que irse al muro, quiere a sus hermanos en ese momento tan importante para ella.

Gendry no se lo niega, él es incapaz de negarle algo a ella… nunca…

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste, tenia tiempo escribiendo esto pero no lo había podido publicar, gracias por dedicarme algo de su tiempo al leerlo y al dejar felicitaciones... en la siguiente parte de esta serie inspirado por canciones Billie Eilish, será I love u...


End file.
